


A Moment Longer

by Likesummerrain (AverageBunny)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageBunny/pseuds/Likesummerrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But when the force opens up around them, swallowing them both in the energy between them, they will hold on for a moment longer</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Longer

His hands are rough to the touch, but they move over her gently.

She could ask him to stay, she thinks. She could ask him and he could say yes.

His lips brush over the curve of her shoulder, slowly making their way down.

Outside the city lights shine through the window, the white noise of the streets and speeders outside the only sound around them.

She moans as he pulls her closer, burying his face in her chest, kissing and biting her breasts softly, his beard scratching its own path down her bare skin.

She wraps her arms around him, learning and relearning the placement and feel of every scar along his body.

His soft eyes will watch her intently and she will hold his gaze for as long as she can.

It’s the silent question that she will ask each time, but he will always have the same answer.

His muscles relax under her touch and a small moan escapes him.

She rolls her hips against his, her breath escaping her every time she lowers herself onto his cock.

How much longer will they pretend it’s a single moment of weakness.

How much longer will he pretend he can move on from her, put his duty before his heart.

How much longer will she pretend that there is nothing left for them here.

But he still leans up to kiss her, and on his lips she feels the unspoken dreams for each other, the broken promises of childhood.

So they hold on tighter, they kiss each other harder, knowing that tomorrow they both will have pushed this moment far out of their minds.

But when the force opens up around them, swallowing them both in the energy between them, they will hold on for a moment longer.

When they come and their names spill from each other’s lips, they will hold on for a moment longer.

And when they fall into bed next to each other, slowly falling asleep, they will hold on for a moment longer.


End file.
